<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] One Last Kiss by DovahCourts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435551">[ART] One Last Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts'>DovahCourts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends of Tomorrow art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel John Constantine, Demon Gary Green, Digital Art, Fanart, Good Omens AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And even the meanest among them<br/>Had a special little shine in their eyes when they saw us walk by.<br/>Walked about twenty blocks talking about good bars and better towns than this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Gary Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends of Tomorrow art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] One Last Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/614227660899565568/and-even-the-meanest-among-them-had-a-special">View on Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jamming out to my Constangreen playlist and this song came up so I had too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>